Printed documents are typically output by printers and post print finishing devices into a tray, bin or other receptacle. In some devices, the receptacle is driven up and down to accommodate the output of different types and sizes of documents or groups of documents. The present invention was developed in an effort to provide a comparatively low cost receptacle support and drive system for media output devices that utilize a movable output receptacle.